


Sweet Blues

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John has been acting... suspiciously,” Teyla had said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonstiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstiles/gifts).



> A gift in exchange for [hoktauri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hoktauri), who wrote me [this wonderful piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/588733) as a Holiday Gift!fic! ^_^
> 
> My prompt for this story was 'comfort food' :)
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/10185.html)

 

Sweet Blues

 

“John has been acting... suspiciously,” Teyla had said, and that was all it took for Rodney to pack his bag, tell the SGC that he’d already done most of the work and even one of the trained monkeys they had employed and against all evidence chose to call scientists—Sam Carter excluded of course, too bad she was unavailable at the time—could finish it, before dialling the gate and rushing through the shimmering pool before anyone could protest.

Now he was running through the corridors of Atlantis, heading for John’s quarters. He ignored the voices on the radio he’d snagged from the gate technician—Elizabeth asking him to calm down, Teyla trying to explain that John was fine, there was nothing to be concerned about—and only heard the silence that was John not answering his calls. Rodney was seriously beginning to worry.

“You shouldn’t have left you idiot, not so soon after...” he mumbled to himself, already out of breath, mind filling with doubt.

Rodney had run straight to the infirmary, only to have the nurse there tell him Sheppard had not been killed, injured or possessed by an alien bug for that matter. He tried the mess hall, but asking after Sheppard had only gotten him an angry glare and a litany of curses. He’d even checked the labs, but no-one had seen John for days. The gym had been empty too, but running into Ronon in the hallway had resulted in an inexplicable grunt along the lines of “Sheppard’s in his room with his loot” and a wide grin.

Finally reaching the right door, Rodney stopped, catching his breath. The last time he had stood there had been under such different circumstances.

It had taken them so long. Five years of circling around each other, neither capable of admitting their feelings to themselves, let alone to each other. Returning to Pegasus galaxy had changed everything; Jennifer had wanted to stay on Earth, Rodney hadn’t.

They’d fought about the subject, so many times, until finally Jennifer had just shouted at Rodney to go, to fucking follow Sheppard to the ends of the universe, since obviously that was what he wanted to do. She apologized later, but so did Rodney. Because she was right. No matter what Rodney had been telling himself, he wanted to be with John, and only John.

So after the small party they held a week after their return, the City nicely settled in the ocean and the moons shining high, Rodney had pulled John aside onto a balcony, and confessed his love. He’d been expecting many things, including John leaving without saying a word. What Rodney had not been prepared for, was the way John—after a stunned silence—gently cupped Rodney’s face with his hands and kissed him, so cautiously, as if fearing he had heard wrong. Rodney had grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him back, eager to convince John about his feelings.

They’d stumbled out of the party, almost tripping on each other's legs as they tried to walk and kiss at the same time, laughter constantly interrupting their attempts at both. Rodney had never felt so ridiculously happy. They’d spent the night in John’s room, just because it was closer, taking the sheets out of John’s narrow bead and spreading them on the floor.

Staring at the door, Rodney remembered how tightly John had held him when they made love, how he had smiled at Rodney in the morning, and had kissed him passionately right on this spot, telling Rodney he should hurry back with the breakfast.

Then the call from SGC had come, and Rodney had gone to save the day once again. He’d hated leaving, barely having time to radio John before departure, but he’d had no choice. The days without contact had made the whole thing seem like a dream. Now John was acting strangely, and the ever cynical part of Rodney couldn’t help but wonder, if he’d come to regret that night. There was only one way to find out.

The door was locked, but that would not be an obstacle for a determined genius. Rodney soon rearranged the door crystals, forcing it to open, and stepped inside the dimly lit room. Walking in, he nearly ran into a very surprised John coming out of the kitchen area. The look on his face was a mixture of happiness and acute embarrassment, and he swiftly hid his hands behind his back.

“You’re back early,” John noted, trying to sound casual, but a light blush was colouring his cheeks. And if that wasn’t odd enough, just looking around the room was enough to tell that something wasn’t right. The sheets were still were they had left them six days ago, as was the sweatshirt John had used as a pillow after giving his to Rodney. The other side of the makeshift bed lay untouched. Beside it sat a laptop, with a picture of Rodney paused on it. It was the film Rodney had made to be sent home so many years ago, and how John had come across it he couldn’t even guess.

But the most puzzling thing were the little plastic containers, lying empty in a pile next to the bed. Dozens upon dozens of—empty jello cups? Of the blue variety, Rodney noticed.

“There was a shipment,” John started to explain, shifting nervously. “I know the blue ones are your favourite, so I stashed some, for you to have when you got back.“ The red on his cheeks deepened, and John’s gaze fell to his toes. “And they kinda, you know, reminded me of the colour of your eyes, and I... missed you. So I ate one, just to feel a little closer to you, and the more I missed you—”

“You missed me? That much?” Rodney interrupted, a little confused, but happy about the confession.

“Well, yeah,” John replied, looking up and smiling a little. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

“Yes, I mean no, I just... when I heard you’d been acting strange I...” It sounded so stupid now, said out loud.

“You thought I’d changed my mind about us,” John finished the sentence for him. Then he brought out his hands, one holding a spoon, the other a cup of blue jello. “You think I’d have done something like this if I had?” he said, gesturing around him.

And the thought of John, sitting on the floor, eating blue gelatinous dessert and watching Rodney babble on endlessly, _missing him_ , filled Rodney with such warmth and longing he thought he’d burst.

“Missed you too,” he whispered, before finding John’s mouth with his own. John’s lips welcomed Rodney home, the sweetness of the kiss wiping away all doubt from his mind.

“Any more of that jello left?” Rodney took a little break to inquire.

“Yeah, in the fridge. Why?” John asked, huskiness seeping into his voice.

“’Cause after I fix the crystals and close that door, I intend to enjoy some of it with my new favourite thing to devour.” Rodney replied, leaning in to whisper the last word on John’s lips. “You.”

 

~~~ End ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: Took me a while to notice, but there's one mistake in the text, due to me rewriting most of the story just days before the deadline. Seems no one noticed, or everyone has been too polite to mention it :D This is supposed to be an after series futurefic, yet Rodney can hear Elizabeth over the radio. Instead of correcting this, I thought that perhaps he just imagined it, wishing to hear her calm voice. You decide for yourself :) Just wanted to add a note, in case anyone wondered if I was aware of the fact ^_^


End file.
